Girl meets the Lone Star State
by violet rider
Summary: When a trip to Austin, Texas brings Maya and Lucas closer Maya has to decide if she will ignore her feelings for Lucas to stay loyal to Riley or will she choose to true to herself?
1. Chapter 1

Girl meets The Lone Star State

**Disclaimer : I do not own anything but this story and my pride .**

**Chapter One**

"This is the begining of the end," Riley Matthews stated as she emptied her backpack, " it's the last day of school and the end of our educations as we know it. Over the break our brains will turn to mush and we'll slowly forget everything we've worked so hard to learn, its disgusting!" The brunette exclaimed as she closed her locker and solemnly faced her best friend.

Maya laughed as she tossed her blonde hair over her shoulder.

" Riley sweetie, this is the last day before fall break it's not the end of school, just the semester."

"It is?"

" Yes, and its only a five day break then we'll be back and learn more things that we won't remember in ten years."

Riley beamed," Our brains won't turn to mush."

Maya nodded satisified that Riley had gotten the point and began walking towards the exit, "What would be the big deal if school was over anyway? Its nothing but a pain ." Thanks to the Mattthews constantly drilling it into her head Maya was starting to understand exactly how much her education mattered, however that didn't mean she had to like school .

"Well I like school. " Riley reminded," it's where my dad works and my friends are and my..." Riley trailed off as she gazed at Lucas Friar talking with a few friends.

" Your Lucas?" Maya teased playfully nudging her best friend.

At the sound of his name Lucas glanced up and headed in their direction

"Speak of the cowboy."

"Hiya Riley, Maya."

Riley blushed while Maya merely nodded in response, " Hey Lucas, have any big plans for the break?

The Texan smiled," Actually thats why I'm here, my family is hosting the rodeo and we're goin' back to Austin for the week-"

"What does that have to do with us? Maya interupted keeping her voice flat to hide her curiosity.

" Well my parents said I could invite ya'll to spend the week with us, if you don't have any plans that is." He added charmingly.

"Definitely!" Riley exclaimed," Maya we're going to Austin this is gonna be great."

Maya shifted uncomfortably, there was no way her mom had enough money to send her to Austin not that she would even notice she was gone.

Not exactly," she turned to Lucas," look thanks for the offer but I can't go."

" I'll meet you later, kay? " Maya nodded at Riley whose face was frozen in confusion.

Maya quickly brushed past Lucas and sped outside the school , in the direction of the subway. Once again she was going to miss out on time with her friends but what could she do? This was different than missing out on field trips or having to struggle with her homework alone. It was embarrassing to always miss out on the fun. While she usually she could put on a brave face and her I-don't-care attitude, but having Lucas of all people see her weakness was killing her. She could barely stand his confidence and the fact that he wasn't threatened by her both irritated and thrilled her , Maya liked it and she liked him. It was nice having someone on her level but Riley liked him and she deserved a guy like Lucas, Maya did not.

She slowed her stride as she approached the subway and prepared to enter when she heard a set of footsteps approaching didn't turn around.

" Riley listen, I'm not changing my mind I'm staying."

"Good thing I'm not Riley." The voice retorted.

" Lucas?"

" That is my name," he sat down on a nearby bench," can we talk?"

" I have a feeling I don't really have a choice in this," she glanced up hopefully," do I?"

" Be honest and you can leave, what's the real reason you can't go?"

Maya glared at him, if she didn't fess up she'd miss the train and spend the next fifteen minutes stuck with him it would be torture.

" Ican'taffordit."

"Ok Maya say that again preferably in English," he smirked at her sending slight flutters into her stomach.

"I can't afford to just go off to Austin with you guys. I know my mom barely notices me and I don't have money to pay for nice trips like everyone else goes on but I'm okay with that and I don't want any pity. I can't go and thats that."

Lucas rolled his eyes," My family invited you all to the rodeo because you're my friends and our guests, we didn't expect you to pay."

Before Maya could interupt he quickly continued," it's not a pity gift we are doing the same for Farkle and Riley. Plus my family is a little more than well off they like doing stuff like this." Seeing her shoulders relax Lucas continued .

"We leave early Sunday mornin' so hurry home and pack, ok?"

"Ok."

As he turned away Maya called him back before she could help herself.

" Hey cowboy, thanks."

"For what?"

"Thank you, for being a friend

**AN: So how was that, too dramtic too many punctuation errors? Also I know NMaya- Lucas don't seem to have alot of supporters but I couldn't ignore the chemistry I saw on the show and absolutely had to write this pairing if only once. If anyone else feels the same please support this story follow, favorite ,and please R and R. **


	2. Chapter 2

Girl meets The Lone Star State

**Disclaimer : I do not own anything but this story and my pride .**

**Chapter Two **

"Maya, wake up!"

" Maya, we're going to be late!"

Seing that her friend was making no move to wake up Riley sighed and leaned in towards her friends ear," My mom made blueberry muffins ."

At the thought of blueberry muffins Maya Hart jerked her head up and scrambled to her feet. She cocked her head to the left as she sniffed the air and smelled to her dismay, no muffins.

She glared at Riley," Lying isn't nice."

" Neither is being late," Riley retorted pushing the blonde towards her bathroom.

"I haven't even packed yet..." Maya trailed off seeing her purple suitcase packed and placed neatly next to the window.

Riley smirked in response as she shooed her friend towards the bathroom," I packed for you."

Maya groaned as she washed her face she barely had enough energy to brush her teeth. She had barely gotten two hours of sleep last night before nightmares formed froms from watching Flight, Snakes on a Plane, and an episode of the Twilight that involved Gremlins had started tormenting her. Maya ran her hand through her curls and quickly slid her favorite combat boots on reasoning that if she had forgotten anything important Riley would have a backup . Maya finished brushing her teeth and she casually turned to Riley, "How'd you get in my house?"

* * *

" I just don't understand why we we have to be there earlier than the Friars? " Maya complained glancing between her phone and Mr. Matthews as he waved his airport map in the air.

"When you're early you are on time, when you are on time your late and when you are late you miss your flight." Riley reasoned glancing around for her friends .

"Oh boy," Mrs. Matthews murmered looking up from her magazine at the scene," Cory what are you doing?"

"We're going to miss our flight, there is no way we can get to here," he said pointing at a red circle on the map," from here, in twenty minutes " He added gesturing around himself .

" Riley, help your father."

" But mom ," Riley turned to Topanga," can't we just enjoy the show?" she asked not bothering to hide her laughter as her father began pacing and showing the map to strangers.

" Come on Mama Matthews think of the youtube hits, he could be the next piano playing cat." Maya added as she playfully aimed her phone at Mr. Matthews .

"Maya, phone. Riley , Dad duty ."

"You said doodie." Auggie giggled from Topanga's side.

Riley groaned and paused, leaning forward to face her mother," What did he mean by we ?"

Topanaga's eyes widened as she glanced at her husband," Why don't you tell the them the good news Cory." She said streching a fake smile across her face.

The wires finally clicked in Rileys head as she glared at her father, " Please tell me you didn't.

" Didn't what? " He asked innocently.

" Make this into a family vacation just to folllow me around all week?"

"What pshh no, tell her Topanga," he glanced at his wife who was conveniently staring at her phone, he swiped at the sweat on his forehead with his tie," Is it hot in here to you?

"Dad i can't believe you'd-"

" Hey guys."

Riley smiled and tossed a dark lock of her hair over he shoulder, " Lucas hello!" She paused quirking her eyebrow at the pair standing behind Lucas, " and Lucas's parents hello."

His dad just laughed, he had a salt and pepper look that put Riley at ease.

Lucas grinned," This is my dad, he's one of the coaches at the highschool," he gesured to the willowy blonde next to him ," and my mom she owns the flowershop next to the school."

"Hi I'm Riley."

" Maya."

" And I'm Farkle."

Maya groaned as she saw her hyperactive friend," It too early for this!"

" For what?"

" To be that energetic, this early in the day. It's disgusting,"

Lucas chuckled at her antics," I'm glad ya'll could make it

"Well we wouldnt miss this hoedown for nothin'." Maya teased.

"Thanks for that, and thecolor in your pajamas really bring out the sparkle in your eyes." he said hiding a snicker.

" Pajamas what are you?.." Maya trailed off and felt herself blush deep red as she realised that she was still wearing her pink floral pajamas from the night before.

"Riley! Did you know about this ?"

Her frirend nodded shyly," I uh thought you were trying a new look."

Maya stepped towards Riley who had grabbed Farkle and was using him as a shield.

" Take one step and the Farkle gets it."

" What ever you say." Farkle purred," don't be afraid to hold me closer."

Instantly Riley shoved him away," So that's the end of that."

"Flight 36 boarding Group B."

" Thats our flight." Mr. Friar said gripping Lucas's shoulder, " On we go."

Riley rushed forward towards the line eager to get a seat next to lucas she didn't even notice Maya seem to shrink into herself as they stepped forward.

" I'm so excited I love flying." Farkle cheered as he handed in his ticket and stepped onto the terminal ," but for some reason it's always lights out the minute I sit down in my chair. Funny huh?"

" Hilarious." Maya deadpanned.

" I can't wait either," Riley added daydreaming about spending the flight chatting with Lucas and admiring the clouds and clear blue sky from mid air.

Riley snapped out of the daydream as she hugged her mother goodbye.

"Goodbye sweetie, I wish I could go with you but I have a big case," Topanga added as she kissed her daughter on the cheek.

" But you'll have plenty of fun for the both of us ok?, " Satisfied she turned to Auggie," your big sister is going to sit by you on the plane.

" She is?"

"I am?"

"What about Dad?"

"" He didn't want me he wanted his big sis." Cory said innocently.

" Fine ." She grumbled waving one last time before ushering her little brother in, suddenly she reached out pulled Mayas arm with more force than she knew she had.

"I need you to sit by Lucas so no pretty firls can flirt with him

" Oh wow thanks friend."

Riley frowned at her best friend," You know what I mean, please for me."

"No."

"Maya please!"  
Ignoring the butterflies in her stomach she gave in," Fine," Maya amended," but you owe me."

Oh Maya try to contain your excitment lucas said as he pinched her cheeks softly and walked onto the plane.

" I soo do!" Riley gave her friend a squeeze.

" Come on Auggie lets get you a nice window seat." the brunette chirped stepping onto the plane.

It wasn't very hard to spot Lucas on the plane. Everyone else had paired up his parents ,Mr. Matthews and a sleeping Farkle were a row ahead of Riley and Auggie, Lucas was right behind.

" Hey cowboy."

" Maya papaya."

She grimaced and held out her pinkie," Truce?"

" Definitely." he said squeezing his pinke with hers.

" Does flying make you nervous?"

"Why would you think that," Maya pawed at her throat nerovusly," is it hot here."

"No, but does you leg usually shake like that? " he wondered.

Lucas extended his hand out to " Here, when you feel yourself becoming nervous just squeeze my hand."

The blonde next to him said nothing and merly stared out the window as her hand slid toward his and her fingers nimbly wrapped themselves around his, Lucas smiled and said nothing. She tightened her grip on Lucas' hand as the fasten setabelt signs began flashing.

" So what about flying do you find scary?"

" What isn't scary about flying two thousand miles in a giant tin can filled with flammable gas?"

"Ok" Lucas nodded and met her blue eyes," I just realised we know nearly nothing about each other."

" What's your favorite color?"

"Blue"

"Favorite food ?"

Maya glanced down at their tightly clasped hands thoughtfully before starting to tug her hand away.

"Muffins look Lucas this is nice of you and all but it wont distract me from how nervous I'm going to be when the plane takes off. "

"Maya look out your window."

"Look at what?" Maya gasped feeling a smie tug at her lips as she admired the sky , they had taken off at sometime during the ocnversation she had never seen such pure blue.

" I don't know how I missed this." Maya exclaimed in awe as she let her excitement spread through her.

" I think my dashinmg good looks blinded you." He joked.

" Haha," The blonde one again glanced at theor hands," so i guess i can let go of your hand now huh"

Lucas shrugged startled by how much he liked her small hand in his, " Only if you want to."

**AN: Ohmigod, all the reviews and follows are making me feel really inspired, thankyou for all of the support. As I wrote this chapter it occured to me that they vaguely remind me of my OTP Seddie. Of course noone can ever capture the brilliance that is Seddie but they both have the same appeal to me, does anyone else feel this way? I'm sorry if the story didn't focus enough on Maya and Lucas or if you feel it had to many descriptions, I'm just really detail oriented and I know that the small details help paint a big picture. As usual please R and R , follow, favorite and if you feel inspired definitely try your hand at writing your own stories for this pairing I hope its as fun for you as it is for me.**


	3. Chapter 3

Girl meets The Lone Star State

**Disclaimer : I do not own anything but this story and my pride .**

**Chapter Three**

" Ranger Rick" Maya mumbled as she poked Lucas in the shoulder, he sighed and stared at his homework he would **not** let Maya get into his head this early in the day.

However this was easier said than done Lucas could feel his resolve weaken as she persisted trying ways to get his attention settling her cornflower blue eyes on him," Ranger Roy!"

" Bucky McBoing Boing" Maya deadpanned reaching over to poke Lucas in the head.

" Hello, is anybody in there?" The blonde teased knocking lightly on his head,he grinned and turned to faced her ,_ the homework could wait,_ he decided.

" Knock it off Hart." Lucas responded not trying to hide his amusement.

" I can't I'm bored!"

" Then you should go to sleep."

"I can't," she exclaimed streching her arms towards the ceiling ," the sky's awake so I'm awake."

Lucas scoffed," Try working on this homework assignment Mrs. Greene gave us, it'll put you to sleep."

She perked up and leaned across Lucas's body, " Explain the quote,' Holding people away from you, and denying yourself love, that doesn't make you strong. if anything, it makes you weaker. Because you're doing it out of fear.' by Sarah Dessen."

She furrowed her eyebrows and leaned back in her seat," I haven't started mine yet I think it has something to do with self worth or friendship, I'll do it Monday when we get back."

Lucas rolled his eyes at her antics," Maya, you do know it's dues Monday, right?"

She nodded rubbing her eyes as she tugged a blanket from her bag and draped it across her body," yeah yeah thanks for the memo billy bob."

Maya shifted trying to get comfortable eventually she fit her self into a leaning postition, Lucas stiffened as she lowered her head to his shoulder , "Please hold still!" she admonished pulling her blanjket tighter against herself.

"Maya, **what** are you doing?" he inquired feeling his cheeks warm , he was glad she was using him as a pillow that way she couldn't see the baffled look on his face caused by the jittery feeling he got from the contact.

His eyees shifted down to her he could tell she wasn't asleep y the mischevious quirk in her brow.

"What does it look like, I'm using you as a pillow."

Lucas relaxed somewhat at the joke feeling his muscles loosen as she laced her small fingers with his.

Maya mumbled" It's just in case something happens, you can squeeze my hand and wake me up."

"Ok?"

"Ok."

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Lucas stretched his arms carefully as to not to wake the blonde terror lying dormant in the seat beside him. It was times like this that Maya both impressed and shocked him, he was impressed that she had managed to keep their hands tightly interlocked even in sleep, and shocked by how much he was enjoying the feel of her small hand in his. He was glad that Maya had finally fallen asleep only after telling Lucas _to wake her when he saw cows of course. _ Her sarcastic ways didn't bother him much anymore he was used to it, alot had changed in theses few months. When he had first moved he had a crush on Riley he couldn't help it she was pretty, kind, and probably the first friend he had made since he arrived in New York, Maya Hart was different. He had assumed that she was a roadblock that he had to put up with Lucas had never imagined that he would ever enjoy her company let alone develop a crush on her. Then without him even noticing it his opinion of her changed : at first he saw her a a friend but then he had started watching her doodle in class instead of listening to the lesson or when Farkle was recaping his latest debate Lucas found himself staring at her hair. It was terrifying and no matter what Lucas did he simply couldn't ignore the pull he felt towards Maya .

Shaking his thoughts of Maya Lucas let his mind drift to returning home. He vaguely wondered if his old friends would still recognize him. After he had found out that he was moving there had only had a week to say his goodbyes, naturally there were things that hadn't been said and goodbyes that went unspoken. A silly sentimental part of him wondered if the sun still set the way every night as it had just a few months before or had it changed since he had left becoming something sompletely different. Suddenly he noticed Mr. Matthews jerk awake a few rows ahead as the plane started its slow descent. _This is it_, he thought as the planes approached th**e **ground he was back to the familiar sounds, tastes, and smells of Texas _he was home! _Lucas couldn't wait to introduce his friends to his famil_y _and the city, the annual rodeo had always been the besy part of living in Austin and now he got to share that experience with his best friends, what could go wrong? A row ahead Riley was helping Auggie gather his things and turned to groggily wave at Lucas, he noticed her lips purse slightly as she saw Maya's head on his shoulder but he shurgged it off considering she had just woken up. The plane gave one final lurch as it touched down before the flashing seatbelt light came on, Lucas turned to his crush and tenetaively nudged her knowing that she was grumpy when she was tired but she gave no sign of being awake .Lucas caught Riley's eye, _Help, _he mouthed motioning towards Maya's sleeping form, everyone knew that Maya was notrious for sleeping through any and everything . Lucas knew was he didn't want to be held responsible when she overslept and woke up on the otherside of the country.

" Maya." Riley chirped gently nudging her best friend awake, Maya groaned and pulled her blanket tighter trying to hide herself in its folds.

" Maya, we're here."

Mr. Matthews, Farkle, Auggie and Lucas's parents all crowded around Maya.

" Is she alive?" Auggie asked poking the girl.

" Of course she's alive Farkle stated," I think... Maya get up!"

" Five more minutes!"

Lucas rolled his eyes and leaned in towards her head, " I guess I'll have to post this picture of you sucking your thumb online." He drawled enjoying the chance to tease the girl.

The blonde immediately shot up in her seat after nervously glancing at her two dry thumbs she glared at Lucas.

" I was not sucking my thumb!"

" Coulda fooled me," he teased shifting to look at her properly at that moment Maya glanced up remembering that her hand was still entwined with Lucas' , once again Riley's eyes hardened.

"Sorry." Maya grumbled as her cheeks turned a faint shade of pink.

" Come on Maya lets go." Riley insisted tugging her friends wrist and leading her towards the exit with Auggie in tow.

Lucas furrowed his brow at the girls and turned to Farkle," What was that about ?"

Farkle shrugged," I have no idea, wait they left their stuff?"

Lucas shrugged," Mr. Matthew and my dad can help us carry... " noticing that they were the only two left on the plane he trailled off.

" Ok, fine so it's just the two of us but we can carry it." he said optimistically , " right Farkle? Farkle?"

"Farkle get back here! Farkle!"

**AN: Ohmigod, all the reviews and follows are making me feel really inspired, I'm so sorry for the long wait for such a small chapter I hope it didn't seem rushed , and thank you for all of the support. Feel free to comment about the chapter overall, and why you love this ship just as much as I do. I really like their chemistry and dynamic, I think they could be somethign special. Also does anyone like the idea of calling them Friar-Hart because luya or lucaya isn't my cup of tea. Ayway r and r **


End file.
